Persona: Devil Soul
by psychoman222
Summary: Yu Narukami, known as 'Hitoshura' to friends, enemies and acquaintances alike, was not looking forward to living in the middle of nowhere, in the house of a man he had never met. However, when a rather odd homicide happens, he vows to uncover the truth... after all, the town's not big enough for TWO summoners.
1. Chapter 1

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

Hitoshura idly played with what appeared to be silver pens as he waited for his train to arrive in Inaba. He was… apprehensive about meeting his uncle. He tended to…_ not get along_ with his mother's side of the family. He would have just kept to himself, but because some bureaucrat noticed that he didn't currently have a legal guardian, as if that'd matter in a year, when he'd be a legal adult. But _no_, he had to live with someone he didn't know from Adam because of 'suicidal tendencies'. Like it was _his_ fault he had to jump off that building. It wasn't _pleasant,_ but it beat taking the stairs. The absolute _worst _ part about that experience was that _none_ of his friends visited him in the hospital. Not even Ai-..._her._ _That_ stung more than the broken bones. Oh well. He could give the silent treatment just as well.

As the train slowed to a stop, Hitoshura grabbed his duffel bag and briefcase. As he exited, his Uncle was waiting for him… along with a young girl. That was a good sign. People usually didn't take their kids along when they were planning to kill someone… unless his family was _slightly_ more messed up than he thought.

Hitoshura couldn't help the mental image that thought produced.

_("See how the blood's spraying everywhere, sweetie? That's because Daddy hit a main artery. Now go fetch that barrel of lye, I want this bastard dissolved before the cops get here.")_

Oh well, fortune favors the bold. Hitoshura flashed a grin, walking over to his uncle, and bowing deeply.

"This one is honored to make your acquaintance, Dojima-san."

Hitoshura's uncle looked at him oddly.

"No need to be so formal. I _did_ change your diapers in the past, though obviously you don't remember that. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and you must be Yu." Uncle Ryotaro states, as he extends his hand for a handshake.

"Please, call me Hitoshura. Everyone else does." Hitoshura answers, returning the shake.

"Hitoshura? How did you get _that_ name?"

"Someone started calling me that a couple of years ago, and it stuck, almost to the point I don't even answer to Yu anymore. Even my teachers call me that." To be precise, it was a _teacher_ who first started calling him that. To say he was _friends_ with Ms. Takao would be an understatement. Too bad she wasn't in the land of the living anymore.

"Alright then. Hitoshura, this is Nanako. Say hi to your cousin, Nanako."

Nanako peeked out from behind Uncle Ryotaro, and softly muttered "H..hello."

"Hi there, Nanako." Hitoshura says, smile never leaving his face.

She ducked back behind Ryotaro.

"Don't worry, she's just shy."

"I don't take it personally." After all, being scared of him _was_ a perfectly reasonable response.

"Well, let's get your bags in the car, and I'll show you your new home."

As we drove along, Ryotaro tried to strike up conversation.

"So, why aren't you living with your parents?" he asked.

"... They've been dead for close to eleven years now." Hitoshura answered, confused as to why Ryotaro had asked. Surely he already knew.

The car screeched as Ryotaro slammed on the brakes, screaming "WHAT!?"

Okay, so maybe he didn't.

"I thought you knew."

"I… didn't. I mean, I thought it was weird that I haven't heard from them in quite some time, but I just thought we grew apart, not ...that. So, who have you been living with until now?"

"Well, I started out living with Grandfather, until he... disowned me when it turned out I was the end result of my Mother… not being entirely faithful to her husband. Then, cousin Naoya took me in, until he died a year ago, during the Shibuya Quarantine. Since then, I've been living in the school dormitory, until someone found out I had no legal guardian, and as a result, here I am."

"You were there for the Shibuya Quarantine?"

"Yes."

"... Forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but is that why you jumped off your school rooftop? Or was it because you were being forced to live with me."

"No. I was… in danger of being attacked. Jumping off was my only reliable escape route. It had nothing to do with emotional trauma. As for being forced to live with you… While I admit I greatly enjoyed my freedom, and I _am_...annoyed that it has been taken from me, I am not going to do anything drastic over it. It _is_ only mandatory for a year, after all. And even _if _you were such unbearable company that I was seriously contemplating taking my own life just so I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore, there are other options. And even ignoring all of that, it was being hospitalized by my 'suicide attempt' that brought this about, not the other way around."

"You were being _attacked?! _Why didn't you tell the police that?"

"I _did _tell Officer Kurosawa. However, there was no evidence, and my assailants aren't a threat anymore, regardless."

Conversation died after that. Ryotaro had a lot to absorb, and Nanako was observant enough to realize it was not the time for idle chatter.

In the silence, Hitoshura was able to better contemplate his new home. Inaba felt… off. It almost felt like… no, that wasn't possible. But even so, he could not deny that Inaba was more than what met the eye. He felt his blood… _burn _in anticipation. Inaba was his home now, and that meant he was going to find out what made Inaba so special, as either he would seek _it _out, or it would seek _him_ out. And here he was, thinking life in a country town was going to be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

_Chapter 2_

Ryotaro eventually stopped for gas, and Hitoshura exited the car in order to stretch his legs.

"Hi there! New to Inaba?" The gas station attendant asked.

"Yes." Hitoshura replied.

"I know Inaba sounds like a sleepy little town, and I suppose it is, but don't worry, there will be plenty to keep you occupied. School, friends, part-time jobs…" The attendant trailed off.

Strange. She sounded... wistful. She was too young to be an adult overcome by nostalgia… unless she wasn't, and just very good at hiding her age. Which hinted at the paranormal.

"May I shake your hand?"

Alarms went off in Hitoshura's head. No human _asked_ to engage in a greeting ritual. There was either some sinister intent, or a being banned from doing so without human consent. Like a vampire unable to enter a dwelling unless invited in. Neither were good signs, but Hitoshura sensed no ill intent, and he was pretty sure he could tell when a supernatural being was trying to kill him. Besides, refusing without adequate reason would be rude.

"You may." He replied, extending his hand.

When contact was made, he felt a surge of Magatsuhi flow into him. He mentally cursed as he realized what just happened. She just gave him permission to enter her territory.

While not necessarily a bad thing, it limited his options.

You see, think of it like… dogs. Dogs have a clearly defined 'territory'. Any other dog entering is subject to attack, unless part of the owners 'pack', or given permission. However, said invading dog also has a right to duel the current owner and, if victorious, takes it over.

That is where the similarity between dogs and spirits ends.

When given permission by a spirit to enter their territory, you lose the right to challenge them, unless you have a _very_ good excuse. When you are a guest in a house, it is poor form to attack the host. That being said, they lose the right to attack _you_. So it is a double edged sword.

Hitoshura didn't _mind_ not having to kill this spirit in order to enter Inaba, but at the same time, if she wound up being a pain in the ass for him down the line, it tied his hands.

But that wasn't all she did. Some of the Magatsuhi that flowed into him was that of _another spirit_. In layman's terms, she essentially gave him the right to manifest that spirit, and use it how he wished. Such generosity was rare, to say the least. Which meant this spirit could _afford_ it. Which meant that the being before him was _very_ powerful.

To summarize, here are the pros to the situation:

1. She clearly had no intention of harming Hitoshura.

2. She gave him a 'guardian angel'.

3. Any other spirit that wishes to attack him while in her territory will have to go through her.

The Cons are:

1. She is incredibly powerful.

2. Said 'guardian angel' could possibly be a spy or assassin.

3. Hitoshura can't do a damn thing to her while in her territory, unless she attacks him, negating her 'protection'.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! NEVER give a concrete answer to a spirit! That was the FIRST thing Dad taught me!'_ Hitoshura mentally chastised himself.

The entity released his hand, shock on her face, which was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Strong grip." She said, and Hitoshura picked up the meaning. During the transfer, she was able to 'see' how much Magatsuhi he had. Hitoshura would say he had 'more than average'. Others would say that 'more than average' was a massive understatement. And as the amount of Magatsuhi one had directly influences the power of the entity, she had a very good idea of the amount of power he could bring to bear should they come to a conflict. Yet another item in the 'con' column.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Hitoshura said stiffly, giving a slight dip of the head. He knew from experience that the slightest thing could set a spirit off, and as he was still feeling weak from the incident at the school, he wasn't entirely sure he could take her. So, the best course of action was to be polite, and bide his time until he was recovered.

The second he arrived at the Dojima residence, he immediately went to bed, thinking that he couldn't possibly have gotten off to a worse start.

He was immediately proven wrong, of course.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY CREDITS DIDN'T TRANSFER!?" Hitoshura yelled. He prided himself in self control, but he felt his outburst was warranted. An entire year of maintaining top grades, despite having to fight supernatural beings on a regular basis, and… according to bureaucracy, _it didn't happen._ He was going to have to re-do his second year _entirely_.

Coupled with the fact his homeroom teacher seemed to hate his guts, despite having never said two words to the man, he was, to say the least, upset.

'_Don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school,' _Hitoshura mentally chanted, in hopes of calming his anger.

"Um, excuse me…"

His eyes snapped open, and turned to the speaker. A brunette with short, cropped hair, brown eyes, green sports jacket, and the most well-defined legs Hitoshura had seen on a human girl. Not that he was looking, of course...

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about King Moron. He's like that with everyone."

"I see. In that case, I will try not to take it personally."

"You're new in town, right?"

"That's correct." He resisted the urge to add 'duh' to that sentence.

"Well, I was thinking… how about I show you around the town?"

Okay, things were starting to look up. He was never one to say no to female company, and after a day like today… well, he was in the mood for some social interaction.

"This one would be greatly honored if a lady as gorgeous as yourself decided I was worthy of being her companion." Okay, maybe that was a little much, but that was all part of the fun.

She turned as red as a beet.

"Wha… no! I didn't mean as a date! In fact, Yukiko, why don't you join us!?" The brunette asked the girl seated behind me.

"Um, okay?" Yukiko replied, confused. Yukiko was much more of a 'traditional' beauty. pale skin, black hair, dainty features.

"I apologise. I did not mean to imply such a thing. I would not be so bold as to ask to court you before I so much as asked your name."

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I forgot. My name's Chie Satonaka. This is my friend, Yukiko Amagi."

"A pleasure." Hitoshura said, bowing deeply.

"...Thanks?" Yukiko replied, not really knowing how to respond.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the being so… formal?"

"I am of the philosophy that it never hurts to be polite. It can, however, hurt to be impolite, as there are those who will perceive anything less as a personal insult."

And some of them _would_ try to eat your face off given the slightest excuse.

"Trust me, Yu. No danger of that here in Inaba."

"Please, call me Hitoshura."

Chie beamed."Alright then, Hitoshura! Let's get going!"

The PA system came to life, and the voice of the principal echoed throughout the school.

"All students, please remain on the school premises until further notice."

It was almost half an hour before we were released. While Hitoshura found pleasant company in Chie and Yukiko, he was glad to leave the cacophony of the school.

Unfortunately, it appeared their route took them to a nearby crime scene.

Hitoshura overheard his uncle speaking.

"Damn, this has to be the first homicide in Inaba in almost twenty years."

Uncle Ryotaro, as if sensing Hitoshura's presence, spun around.

"What the hell are you doing here!? That damn principal was supposed to hold the students until we got this taken care of!"

Hitoshura was not an idiot. He knew that his showing up in Inaba so closely to a homicide, especially when such a thing was so rare in these parts, would put him firmly in the 'suspects' category.

Hitoshura, while he prided himself on keeping a level head, was not completely immune to panic, especially under the emotional stress of the past two weeks, and the past two days in particular.

Which is why, despite him not being an idiot, he told Detective Dojima the last thing an officer wanted to hear from anyone, _especially_ a relative.

"It wasn't me! I have an alibi! And besides, it doesn't fit my modus operandi, there'd be more fire! And I was acquitted for that!"

* * *

><p>AN: If any of you are curious as to the pairing of this fic, it is going to be Hitoshura Anything that moves. You are warned.

Magatsuhi is a bit different in this fic. It is essentially spirit energy. Each entity has its own 'fingerprint'. if you have the whole 'template,' you can summon that entity, which is how you can 'restore from compendium', as it saves the template.

However, a 'partial print' can be given, and it is merely a 'badge' that will just show that you are affiliated.

During the handshake, the Gas Station entity gave Hitoshura her own 'partial print', and the full template of another entity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"...Ignoring that last bit for now, why would you be a suspect?" Ryotaro asked.

"Simple. I arrive, and within a day, someone's dead. I don't think so little of you that I believe you can't put two and two together." Hitoshura responded.

"That's almost why I _know_ you're _not_ a suspect. You don't know anyone here, so you have no _motive_, you were with someone the whole time, so you don't have _opportunity_, and had no time to set up such a… clean murder, so you have no _means_. I need all three to make any charges stick, and I don't even have one."

"So, we're agreed. I had nothing to do with anything."

"I wouldn't go that far. What was that bit about being acquitted for arson?"

"It was in Shibuya. When the Yakuza is trying to mug you for rations, fire is a very good friend to have."

"...Right. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Could've been worse."

"How so?"

"I still have a pulse." Hitoshura shrugged.

"...I see."

"Wait, you were there for the quarantine?!" Chie asked.

"Yeah, that's when I started to become known as Hitoshura. Prior to the quarantine, only a select few called me that."

"You're… THAT Hitoshura? I heard about you on the news! They say you…" Chie gushed.

"...Do _not _want to talk about it_._" Hitoshura interrupted.

"Oh! Right."

"Well, ladies, I think we should be returning home, and leaving Detective Dojima to his work. I apologize, but we will have to postpone my guided tour, given the circumstance."

"You have a point. So, this is where we part ways?" Yukiko confirmed.

Hitoshura shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid that, as a gentleman, I can't leave a couple of young ladies unescorted, not with a killer on the loose."

"While I doubt the killer would be so brazen as to attack them in the middle of the street in broad daylight, I think that's a good idea." Ryotaro commented.

"Should he or she be so bold, I promise I'll try to leave enough for you to identify." Hitoshura said.

"...That is not something a police officer likes hearing, nephew."

"...And I'll contact you as soon as I have the ability?" Hitoshura tried.

"Slightly better. Now, take care, and behave yourselves."

"Don't worry. Alcohol and debauchery is second date, minimum."

"...Okay, you have to be pressing my 'responsible adult' buttons on purpose."

"You are very observant, uncle."

"Wouldn't be a detective if I wasn't."

Dropping off Chie and Yukiko was uneventful, and Hitoshura returned to the Dojima residence, where he got glomped upon entering the door.

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" Nanako cheered.

"Um…, Something tells me Uncle is going to be a bit late, Nanako. Well, if he comes back tonight at all, and doesn't pull an all-nighter at the station."

"Oh, sorry… I thought that he would be late, but when you walked in…"

"I got your hopes up?"

Nanako nodded somberly.

"Well, I suppose that just means I'll have to keep you company until he does get back. Sound good?"

Nanako nodded, this time smiling.

Hitoshura helped her with her homework, and after that, let her watch TV. He wasn't one to watch TV normally, so he read a book, labeled 'Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon' while still keeping an ear out for news of the murder. Sure enough, there was a special news report.

Apparently, the victim was a news reporter, who was suspected of having an affair with a politician or something. Possibly a motive, but Hitoshura saw no reason why he shouldn't just let the police handle that line of questioning. It wasn't as if it was supernatural, with no signs of what killed her…

"...Police are dumbfounded, they say she has no signs of wounds of any kind, nor any signs of poison or sickness."

Well, wasn't that _interesting._ It appears Uncle Ryotaro might need a little 'unofficial help' after all.

* * *

><p>AN: A couple of you may have noticed that when introducing himself, Hitoshura talks a bit… weird. That is because in Japan, humility is a sign of respectability. In fact, they have several different words for 'I'. I tried to have him use one of the more 'polite' words for I, and as such, almost comes across as subservient. Which is my attempt at writing an unnaturally polite, almost aristocratic way of speaking in Japanese, which I do not speak. Which is why it puts so many people off guard, as they typically use a more casual dialect. He himself reverts to a more casual dialect once the tone of the conversation has been set.<p> 


End file.
